Cliques
by Ella Martenez
Summary: When the preppy students of Catslan Boarding school have their school blow up, they go to Thornbrow high. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the full summary:**

**Thornbrow boarding high had all the cliques. Jocks, pops, preps, nerds, photagraphy nerds, goths, emos, music fanatics, band geeks, (diffrence) dancers, punks, and skater boys and girls. The Flock was it's own little clique itself, and the whole school knew it. It consisted of Max, Angel, Annabel, Gazzy, and Jackie. They are a mix of music fanatics, dancers, skater kids, and punks. With a fearless leader, a little angel, an albino, a pyro, and an artist, things are never boring.**

**Catslan private boarding high was a happy school for rich brats with a big head. Only a few kids, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, River, and Cassie weren't stuck up. When Iggy, the pyromaniac blows up Catslan high's dorm buildings, they have to go to Thornbrow High, a public school for kids without a huge wallet.**

**Cliques meet, friendships form, and queen bees fight.  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**MPOV  
**

_Crap!_ I thought as my feet slapped along the ground. Annabel flanking me on my were running away from the park, we went once a week. We were late for assembly, and at our school, that was as bad as killing someone, because the principal would _kill _us.  
We came to a crosswalk, and the light was red. Annabel kept running, and I launched out one hand to stop her.

"It's red." I said. Maybe I should explain. Annabel is albino. She has long curly white hair, and white eyes. She was also colorblind. She was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. Being albino, she is extremely sensetive to light.

The light turned green, and I signaled her to run. We dashed forward, reaching school a few _seconds_ before assembly. The principal coughed into the speaker, getting eyery one's attention.

"Good morning students of Thornbrow high. I have a huge announcement. A good friend of mine that is the dean of Catslan high, needed my help. Apparently a foolish student blew up the dorms, and they will be staying here with us until their school is repaired." He said, looking proud. _Oh yay, stuck up brats from a private school.  
_This will be fun.

FPOV

"Now learners of Catslan high, due to the absurdly imprudent Ignitus Jonathan Ride, we must endure our education at Thornbrow high. I hope you relish your stay." _Ohhh, look at who knows big, fancy words!_ I thought. Iggy, (Ignitus,) looked thrilled. His sister went to Thornbrow. I think her name was Max. His parents adored Iggy, Max? Not so much. They were still closer than close.

I would finally get to meet Max.

**You like? You no like? Please like?**

**Fic of the chappie: Tears of anAngel by The AngelLove  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	2. Stereo Hearts

**Heya peoples! Whatchu doin?**

**Chapter 2  
**

**FPOV  
**

Great, we have to endure uneducated doofuses. I bet most of those kids can't spell C-A-T. I walked to my dorm, and packed only the things I absolutely need. Not any of those crappy multi-vitamins, or 'designated fruits and vegetables'. I don't mean to be mean, but do you have any _idea_ how much sugar is in fruits? And Adam and Eve ate only vegetables and meat, and they lived five hundred and fifty years!

Iggy walked in the room with me, and spoke.

"Ok, I know what your thinking. A lot of the kids there _are_ very stupid. The only intelligent ones in school are the nerds and Max's friends. Including Max." He said, reading me like a book. I sighed. I would be the judge of that.

The bus left after we were done packing. We had to wear our uniforms for today until we could get more common clothes. I was quite unhappy, in my white button up shirt and tan khakies. The girls were quite happy in their white button up shirt that was rolled up to just above the belly button, a spaghetti strap black tank top, and jean shorts. They wore sandals, and we had to wear dress shoes. Poor us.

MPOVVVVVVVVVVV

Uggh, great. Now I have to endure a bunch of spoiled rich brats. Exept Iggy, he's not that bad. I was wearing a white t-shirt, and ripped jeans with a black and white jacket. (**Pic on profile) **Angel was wearing a pink shirt with a start on it, silver ballet flats, and ripped jeans. (**Pic also on profile) **I don't want to explain what the others were wearing. (**Wanna guess? It's on my...PROFILE!) **The rich brats walked in, when we walked around the corner. Annabel, being an electronics EXPERT, made us The Flock app for IPhone, IPad, and Android. We all have our accounts, and nobody can create a new one. we can listen to the radio, chat, challenge each other to games, ect. It was a lot of fun and it cost nothin.

We were on the flock, even though we were right next to each other. We were listening to music, when my favorite song, Stereo Hearts came on. I nodded to the others, and we started singing.

"My hearts a stereo

It beats for you so listen close

hear my thoughts in every note

Oh-oh

Make me a radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you so sing along

To my stereo

Oh oh oh oh

Oh (To my stereo)

Oh oh oh

To sing along to my stereo" The flock sang. Suddenly, I felt 100 pounds of pyromaniac slam into me, crushing me into a hug.

FPOV

As soon as we walked in the doors, there was a wide hall, that turned left and right. at the right corner, there was a group of four girls and one boy, singing the chorus to Stereo Hearts. The lead girl looked at lot like Iggy...wait a minute...

Iggy barreled forwards and crushed the girl in a hug, then made a fist and rubbed it on her head.

"Ow! Ow! Iggy! Stop it!" She screamed. She was, dare I say it, _really pretty._ She had long, dirty blonde curly hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and welcoming brown eyes. She had perfect teeth, and she was about a foot shorted than me, and I'm _6'8._

"MAX! MAX! MAX! MAXIE! MAXIE-WAXIE, YOU'RE HERE!" 'Maxie-Waxie' grimaced at her new nickname, and I snickered. She glared at me, and I tried to cover up my snicker with a cough. This is fun, torturing 'Maxie-Waxie'.

**:) Like? Reveiw. No like? Reveiw. **

**If you like it and you know it hit review!  
**

***reveiw*  
**

**If you like it and you know it hit review!  
**

***review*  
**

**If you like it and you know it a review would surely show it!  
**

**If you like it and you know it hit review!  
**

***REVIEW!*  
**

**Haha.  
**

**Fic of the chappie: Cinderella (Cake Style) by CakeIsAGoodFriend  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


End file.
